


Yachi Hitoka Week 2016

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Party, Character Death, Dancing and Singing, Disease, Eating, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Yachi Hitoka-centric, Yachi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for Yachi Week 2016, with rarepairs! Plz for warnings and rating, see the notes before every chapter, they will all be different!<br/>Prompts:<br/>Happy Birthday - YachiYamaTeru<br/>Eating Together - BokuYachi<br/>Studying - KuroYachi<br/>Unlucky - UshiYachi<br/>Crossover - Aomine/Yachi<br/>Goodbye - IwaYachi<br/>Free Day - DaiYachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> No Warnings Apply, Rated G.

It hadn’t come out as a surprise when the team learnt Yamaguchi and Yachi were dating. It was obvious with how they were with each other – fleeting touches, reddening cheeks and lingering eyes. Their flirting had been awkward at first, but the deepening friendship between Yachi and Sugawara had triggered something unexpected: a terrific flirt that had made Yamaguchi blush until he got the hang of it. Now both of them had this reputation of being terribly flirty – and they used it.

They had organized Yachi’s birthday at her home, and the whole team was there, with some of her friends who were just as scared as she had been when she first met them. As usual, Hinata and Nishinoya were loud, congratulating Yachi endlessly, the young girl laughing at their antics. They could tell something was off, however, in the way she tensed whenever someone talked to her, and in her repetitive looks towards the door. Yamaguchi gently took her in his arms, murmuring some words of comfort. They seemed to be waiting for someone, but no one seemed to know who.

Until, finally, someone ringed at the door. Yamaguchi held back his girlfriend, telling her to stay with their friends, while he answered the door. A tall guy entered the room, with an undercut and partially dyed blond hair, a smile on his lips as he ducked to grab Yachi and spin her around – quite dangerously. It took a moment before someone recognized him.

“Terushima?” Sugawara asked, and Terushima nodded.  
“That’s me”, the captain said. “And I know you’re really confused about my presence here. The thing is”, he grabbed Yamaguchi and Yachi, pulling them close to him, “I’m dating these two.” He then looked at Yachi: “And since today is about you, princess…”

A flower appeared in his hand, and he picked it carefully in Yachi’s hair, his hand lingering on her cheek as he bent to kiss her forehead.

“Happy Birthday”, he said quietly.  
“Oooh that’s really cool”, Hinata exclaimed, running to them. “So you’re all dating?”

They nodded, and he resumed, turning to Kageyama:

“I wanna date too!”  
“Why are you telling me that, dumbass?” Kageyama roared, making everyone burst out laughing, and Yachi seemed to relax.  
“Well then, congrats”, Daichi said, holding up his drink. “For your being together, and for your birthday, Yachi. Happy Birthday!”

They all cheered in unison and Yachi finally looked happy, laughing easily and spinning around, starting a waltz with Yamaguchi and continuing on a tango with Terushima – a quite clumsy tango, but they were laughing and it was all that mattered – until both her boyfriends brought back the cake. It was enormous and her eyes sparkled, tears running down her cheeks when she said a loud “thank you”, her eyes opening wide as Sugawara took a photo just when Yamaguchi and Terushima leaned down to kiss her cheeks. So far, it was the best birthday she ever had.


	2. Eating Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuYachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Apply, Rated G.

Bokuto sat down next to Yachi, handing her the plate he had filled for her after he had noticed how she didn’t dare to come close to all those big volleyball players around the food.

“Here”, he said with a smile.  
“Thank you Bokuto-san!” the young girl thanked him, and hell, he felt like his heart would explode – how could she be so cute?  
“Just Bokuto would be enough, you know”, he said with a smile as he sat down next to her – and God his thighs looked monstrous next to her small, slim legs.

She blushed – “I wouldn’t dare”, she said, and he had to hold back not to ruffle her hair. There was a moment of silence as they dug into their food, and finally Yachi said:

“Your hair is really cool, Bokuto-san.”

He had barely heard her, with all the ruckus going around, but he _had_ heard her. He looked at her, round honeyed eyes gleaming as he smiled.

“Thank you”, he said. “And you are really cute”, he added.

Maybe that was a mistake, he realized when she became the same red Kuroo did when he spiced his food too much. She quickly hid her face behind her hands and he started to panic.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t want to scare you!”

He stood up, frantic, looking around as if it could bring some kind of solution – but all he could see were other players staring at him, asking him how he _dared_ make Yachi uncomfortable, but then she tugged at his hand.

“Sit back down everyone is staring!” she said with a laugh, and he stared, dazed, at her smiling face.

He sat back down and they resumed eating in silence, until he automatically reached out to wipe a rice grain from her mouth, thumb sliding over her lips. They both froze un position, staring right at each other.

“Bokuto-san”, she whispered, “what are you doing?”

He didn’t pull back, too frightened by his own instinctive action, still staring, eyes wide and bright. They moved so slowly he didn’t even realize they were moving, but suddenly he was moulding his lips on hers and it felt just right – she was obviously unexperienced, but it didn’t matter. His hand was so big on her nape, and yet so gentle, her fingers soft and small against his palm as they kissed, oblivious to everyone around her.

“Bokuto is dead”, a voice snickered, and he finally pulled back, Yachi staring at him with those sparkling eyes, until he realized there was a shadow looming over him. He slowly turned, gulping when he found Daichi staring at him with his arms crossed and murderous intents in his eyes.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” the captain asked in an ice-cold voice.

He desperately tried to find an answer, until he could feel trembling fingers wrapping around his.

“Can I date Yachi?” he finally asked Daichi.  
“No”, he replied immediately.  
“Yes”, Yachi said in a soft voice. Their heads jerked to stare at her. “Yes”, she repeated, louder. “I want to date you, Bokuto-san.”

Daichi frowned, looking concerned.

“Stop being such a dad”, a voice said, playful, accompanying itself by a slap on his ass.

He nearly yelped and Yachi started to laugh when he was face with Sugawara’s smile.

“Of course they can date if they want to”, he added, before turning to Bokuto. “However, remember that if you hurt her, we’ll be coming for you.”

With that, he pulled Daichi away. Bokuto slowly turned to look at Yachi.

“I never thought eating together would lead to you becoming my girlfriend.”


	3. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo comes to Miyagi with Nekoma and stays at Yachi's home under one condition - helping her study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage (Yachi is in second year here, and Kuroo in college).  
> Rated M (hence the underage tag), but it's not too graphic.

Nekoma had come to Miyagi for a practice match, Kuroo accompanying them to see his buddies from Karasuno, though he wasn’t Nekoma’s captain anymore, but a university student. There was one thing, however, he hadn’t told his former teammates nor his rivals – it was who he was going to see. He hadn’t told them either that he was going to stay longer than them in Miyagi. He hadn’t told them about Yachi, though they all knew he had a sweetheart somewhere quite far from Tokyo. Only Kenma knew, and Kenma wasn’t the type to leak this information.

Of course, he was glad to see his friends from Karasuno – Ennoshita seemed to be a good captain, and Daichi seemed pleased to see him again. The terrific duo – Hinata and Kageyama – was already asking him to block for them, and he had just set foot in the gymnasium. Unconsciously, his eyes were searching. Suddenly, he heard a clatter – the sound of something being dropped to the floor – and had just enough time to turn and receive Yachi in his arms, laughing happily as he spun her around to the surprise of everyone around them.

“Hitoka-chan”, he said with a grin, “I missed you.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” she asked while laughing, holding him tightly.  
“For the surprise, of course. Your mom seemed really glad to help me.”

He put her down, keeping her hands in his, finally realizing everyone was gaping at them.

“What, I did tell you I had a cute girlfriend”, he deadpanned to his former teammates.  
“Yachi? You and Kuroo?” Daichi said, astonished. “I wasn’t prepared for that.”

The young girl blushed but didn’t have time to react – Hinata was already screaming.

“So cool! Yachi, that’s great!”

Kuroo looked at her and smiled – and it became obvious to everyone that he was completely smitten with her. He pecked her nose.

“There was one condition to my staying at your home”, he said, and she tensed – that was definitely not what she had been waiting for, sure as she was he would stay with Nekoma. “I reckon you have trouble with your advanced English literature classes, so your mom asked me to help you studying.”

\--

Kuroo was still holding Yachi’s hand when they arrived home. He followed her inside, where Yachi Madoka was waiting for them with a smile. He bowed respectfully, but she pulled him into her embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Kuroo”, she said gently.  
“Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Yachi-san”, he said, though she had told him plenty of times he could drop the honorific.  
“I can’t believe you two went behind my back to plan this”, Yachi said, and Kuroo couldn’t help but smile.

Becoming Karasuno Volleyball Club’s manager surely had changed her. She was more confident now, and with the year that had went by, she was becoming a wonderful woman. She hadn’t grown up that much, but she wore her hair longer – just like Kuroo liked. He patted her head.

“You can’t help it; your mom loves me.”

She giggled, pulling him farther inside the house and settling in her room where her mother had pulled the guest futon. He froze, intimidated. He had already gone inside Yachi’s room, but they had never actually slept together. Yachi was still so young when they had first started to date, and they rarely managed to meet face to face for more than a day aside from the training camps, it had never been a question that needed to be addressed. And he sincerely thought he would sleep in a spare room when he had set things up with Madoka – she seemed to think differently. He couldn’t help but blush at the thought: so far, even their making-out had been pretty tamed, never going farther than kisses and a few lingering touches.

Yachi was so shy at first, he didn’t want her to feel pressured to do anything – he really did love her, after all. And still, she seemed so innocent, he just wanted to hide her away.

“Tetsurou? Is there something wrong?”  
“Ah! No, nothing, Hitoka-chan”, he said, sitting down. “Show me those dreadful exercises”, he said, trying to regain his composure.  
“Right”, she said, grabbing her textbook and sitting beside him.

He scanned the paper and started to explain some difficult points that probably gave her trouble, going on for several minutes before he moved his head and realized Yachi was staring at him with a smile.

“What is it?”  
“My Tetsu is so smart”, she said with a chuckle, sitting a bit closer. “Hug me?” she asked simply, and he felt himself melt at the simple request.  
“Anything for you”, he murmured, pulling her in his arms and kissing her hair.  
“What about a kiss, then?”

Softly, he put his lips against her, savouring the softness of her skin and the warm feeling she gave him.

“A real kiss, you dork”, she said with a laugh, and she was blushing.

He complied, slipping past her parted lips and invading her mouth, and she was just perfect with the way her small body moulded against his. His fingers gently threaded through her hair, and for a second everything was perfect. Softly, he pulled her away.

“We should stop here”, he said with a blush.

She bit her lips, but nodded anyway.

“Okay.”

He gently grasped her fingers and kissed her knuckles.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too”, she replied, blushing and looking away.

\--

Yachi was at school for the training camp and Kuroo was studying when her mother came back, knocking before entering the room.

“I figured you’d need those”, she said, setting down a small bag next to him.

He peeked inside and blushed pure red, mortified, when he saw lube and condoms.

“We don’t-”  
“Tut-tut. I don’t want to know. You take those, because you can never know.”

She closed the door and he slammed his head against the table. _How. Embarrassing._ He pushed everything under the table, where Yachi would not find it before he left. But it definitely rose the question once more.

\--

“I think I got this ri- _Oh_.”

They had been studying for two hours already, when Yachi knocked over her glass of water, which drenched Kuroo.

“…I think I’ll go change my clothes”, he stated, standing up while she sponged the water on the floor.

He changed and came back to find Yachi staring at an open bag on her lap. He paled when he realized what it was, only to be dumbfounded when Yachi burst out laughing.

“My mom bought those, didn’t she?”  
“Yes…”

She laughed a bit more, wheezing and said:

“I’m sorry it must have been so embarrassing. I think it’s my fault.”  
“How?” Kuroo said, sitting back beside her.

She blushed and looked away.

“Because I said I thought I was ready.”

Kuroo felt a lump in his throat.

“And you never said a thing about it or made a move so I thought… maybe you didn’t want to.”

He gulped and brushed her hair.

“I was giving you space. I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything.” He paused. “If you want to, however, I’d be happy to oblige.”

She looked at him, blushed even more and averted her eyes, fingers clenching on her shirt.

“I- I’d like to… if you want to. I’m not… I have no experience, but…”

He cupped her face.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Hitoka-chan. You can trust me on this.”

She nodded.

“What about- What about studying?”  
“We studied for two hours, I think we can take a break.”

She bit her lips.

“Are you nervous?” he said softly. “Do you want… Do you want some time alone? To take a shower, maybe?”  
“I…I’d like some time and… Could we… Take a shower together before?”  
“Of course we can. I’ll prepare some drinks and snacks more meanwhile, okay?”

She went to the bathroom while he headed downstairs to meet Yachi-san. She was very comprehensive when he asked for some time alone, and proposed to go out. She had things to do anyway, she said. Take care of her, she added as she grabbed her bag. It wasn’t exactly how he had thought their first time together would go, and he was pretty sure this wasn’t how Yachi had envisioned her first time. He would have loved a more romantic setting. Okay, he was nervous. Perhaps even more than her.

He managed to dim the lights in her room and put some music on, rearranging pillows to make her comfortable. Putting everything they would need on the nightstand. He knocked at the door of the bathroom.

“Hitoka-chan, can I come in?”  
“You can.”

\--

She was beautiful, it was all he could see. Laid on her bed, hair spread around her, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She radiated beauty. He kissed her lips, gently at first, and then more demanding, fingers trailing on her body and making her shiver. Searching for what she liked, what made her scream, not too daring yet – there was something breath-taking in the way she looked at him with complete trust, arms looped around his neck. He felt, in how she trembled, that she was afraid, and kissed her palm.

“Do you want me to stop, Hitoka-chan? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel like it.”  
“I-It’s okay. I want to.”

He resumed kissing her, lips wandering a bit more, brushing her chest heaving under him, her stomach and her hips. She was small, so small under him, and he was afraid he’d break her if he squeezed her to tight against him. He had always had been. So he took his time, neglecting his own pain to build the momentum, to make sure all her nerves where vibrating under his hands and lips before he finally dared to bring his hand down, resting it against her inner thigh for a second to get her approval. She nodded, crying out when he simply brushed against her.

“Tetsu”, she breathed, “I want _you_.”

She wanted him. She wanted him for what he was, offering what she had, and he still wasn’t sure he really deserved her.

“Hitoka-chan”, he murmured, burying his face in her neck, “you’re driving me mad.”

Still he went on, hands and lips pleasuring her, watching as her body arched under him, overwhelmed by pleasure. He took a moment to let her recover, and she was more pliant now, the nervousness gone with her orgasm and he couldn’t help but feel proud that it was his doing. She wasn’t trembling anymore when he rolled a condom on, and only stared into his eyes when he settled between her legs, lips trembling and begging to kiss her some more. “Do it”, she mouthed slowly, gasping when he entered her, fingernails digging into his back. He let out a groan, kissing her deeply.

“Hitoka-chan”, he murmured, “Hitoka-chan I love you.”

She didn’t answer and he rolled his hips, pushing deeper into her, and she was accepting him – his heart was pounding madly and he was sure sex had never felt so good before, taking in all her expressions as he brought them both close to release. He buried his face once more in her neck, moaning there as his hips snapped and elicited sweet sounds out of her. He felt her, all around him, against him, everywhere, when she fell over the edge once more – when she scratched deep red marks in the skin of his back and the pain melted into something sweeter, her pleasure bringing him to completion with a broken gasp.

He felt like sleeping, his lover cuddled against him.

“Why are you crying Hitoka-chan? Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head.

“I’m just happy”, she replied with a smile.

\--

“I see someone hasn’t just _studied_ ”, Daichi chuckled, slapping his back and making him wince as the fresh marks in his flesh were brought back to his mind.  
“Shut up”, he growled, “we did study. It’s all that matters.”  
“I never thought I would see you so in love”, the ex-Crow said. “It’s not unpleasant.”

He went back to changing and Kuroo smiled, a hand on his back. Yes, loving Yachi had been the best choice ever.


	4. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Yachi's lucky day, until she meets someone ready to help her - and then everything makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning applies, rated G.  
> The song is Misa's Song (Death Note).

This was not Yachi’s lucky day. From the moment she opened her eyes, she was doomed. It started with tripping on her sheets when getting out from her bed, and stubbing her toe in the nightstand. Well, being clumsy happens, even more so early in the morning. But she spilled her mug of hot chocolate and made the jam pot fall, sending the little spoon flying and spreading jam everywhere. At this point, she thought it couldn’t be worse.

She got ready and put on some make-up – just a bit, the way Kiyoko-san had showed her. That was when she stabbed herself in the eye with the mascara. So maybe things could get worse. During morning practice, she got hit by Asahi-san’s powerful serve – the poor guy was about to pass out when he saw the ball flying towards her – and a blue bruise bloomed on her arm. She was resigned: this day was a bad day, one of those days when you wished you’d stay in bed.

Things went on – the sauce in her lunch was too spicy and she burnt her tongue eating it anyway. Her snacks had been crushed in her bag, so she put the crumbs outside for the birds. Maybe she had offended some god? But she couldn’t remember doing anything to deserve anyone’s wrath. Her phone decided that now was a great moment to give its last breath. She went to practice anyway, determined not to let it get to her. She had to be strong, didn’t she?

She thought she’d have a nervous breakdown when she got lost trying to catch up to Hinata and Kageyama, who had both forgotten their jackets outside of the gym when they decided to race back home. She had no idea where she was, and the streets were empty. Looking up at the sky, she understood why: it was going to rain. No, more than rain, she’d be first place for a _flood_ , with how lucky she was.

Rain started pouring – one, two drops at first, and then heavily, and within a few minutes she was drenched, shivering at the cold water as tears streamed down her face. There was nowhere to shelter nearby and she stood there, completely lost and looking like an abandoned kitten. Suddenly, the rain stopped pouring over her – but it hadn’t stopped raining, she could see it all around her. She looked up to see a giant guy looming over her, holding an open umbrella over both of them.

“What are you doing under this rain?” he asked, his voice making her shiver.  
“I… I got lost”, she said, and her lips were blue with the cold.

Thunder rumbled in the sky above them and he looked up.

“Come with me, you’ll catch a cold if you stay out in this tempest”, the guy said, taking off his blazer – he was a high-school student, like her – and putting it on her shoulders.

She couldn’t remember seeing this uniform before, but she didn’t pay attention to those things. She could feel the warmth coming from him from how close they stood.

“Thank you”, she muttered, and he only nodded back.

She followed him through the empty streets, her arms wrapped around herself, holding his jacket close. In her arms, Kageyama and Hinata’s jackets were just as drenched as she was.

“You are from Karasuno?” the guy asked, gazing at the jackets.  
“Y-Yes. I’m the volleyball team’s manager”, she muttered.

The guy whipped around, staring at her, and she cringed. He was so tall and broad shouldered, even Asahi-san wasn’t as scary as this guy was.

“I am Ushijima Wakatoshi”, he finally said.

She knew she had heard the name before, but she couldn’t remember. She was too frozen for that.

“Y-Yachi Hitoka”, she replied, trying to smile.  
“How did you got lost, Yachi-san?” he asked, stopping in front of a home and closing his umbrella.  
“Well… Two team members forgot their jackets outside the gymnasium so I tried to catch up to them but I’m not that fast”, she said. “Before I realized it, I was there and I didn’t know where I was.”  
“Come in”, he said, opening the door, “I’ll get towels. And some clothes for you to change in while yours dry.”

They took off their shoes and Ushijima closed the door.

“I can’t bother you, Ushijima-sempai”, she said, horrified. “J-just… My phone isn’t working anymore, if you could just let me call my mother…”  
“I can’t let you catch a cold, Yachi-san”, Ushijima insisted. “Stay here to warm up a bit while your mother comes here to pick you up. I can call her if you want, while you change.”

Slowly, she nodded. She was cold, so cold. Ushijima’s face took a worried expression.

“You’re blue, Yachi-san. Take a warm shower, I’ll prepare something warm for you to drink and warn your mother.”  
“Thank you, Ushijima-sempai”, she said, fingers clenching tight around her arms.

She followed him to the bathroom where he took out a towel for her, coming back with a large jersey and pants around her size. Bright blue pyjama pants and an over-sized grey jersey.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything else that would fit you”, he apologized.  
“N-no, that’s perfect, thank you!”

She told him her mother’s phone number and took a warm shower while he called, letting her clothes outside. The pants were still a bit large, and the jersey fell almost to her knees, but at least she felt warm now. Slowly, she stepped out: her clothes were not there anymore, he probably put them in the drier. She made her way to the kitchen and he was there, humming softly as he cooked something.

“I made tea if you want some, and pancakes.”

He hadn’t even turned to look at her, and she sat at the table.

“Thank you for your help, Ushijima-sempai.”  
“Don’t mention it. I called your mother, she isn’t in town and she said she’d come back late. I arranged with her, you can stay here for the night. The storm seems to be really bad and since my mother is out on a trip, there’s no one that could drive you back home.”  
“I don’t want to intrude”, Yachi replied, blushing, her warm cup in her hands.  
“It’s no problem. I’ll accompany you back to your school tomorrow so you don’t get lost.”  
“At least, let me help you with something! Maybe I can cook dinner?”

He turned to look at her.

“That would be very helpful. For now, let’s just eat a little something and get to studying. I suppose you have homework, don’t you?”

She nodded as he sat across from her, pushing the plate of pancakes between them. There was a moment of silence, that she finally broke out of nervousness.

“I’m sure I’ve heard your name before, Ushijima-sempai.”

He finished his pancake before replying:

“If you’re the volleyball team’s manager, it wouldn’t be surprising. I’m in the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa.”

Everything clicked back into place when she heard the school’s name. Of course, Ushijima from Shiratorizawa! How could she have forgotten? Well, she hadn’t imagined him to be so… caring. Nor beautiful. He had those piercing olive-green eyes and this stern air about him, but he wasn’t a bad guy. She could feel it.

“The two jackets you had with you, they belong to Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, don’t they?”  
“How do you know?!”  
“I met them before, the same place I met you. I figured they were the only ones who would forget their jackets like this.”

She chuckled.

“Yes, you’re right.” She ripped another piece of her pancake. “This is pretty good, Ushijima-sempai!”  
“Thank you, but that’s just pancakes. I can’t cook anything else.”  
“That’s still good pancakes”, she said with a smile.

He stared at her for a moment, seeming stunned. He finally stood up.

“I’ll take out the guest futon now”, he said. “You can start studying if you want to.”

They studied side by side for a long moment, Yachi munching on her pencil as she scratched her answers to write something else. Finally, she stood up.

“I’ll make dinner, now”, she said. “Is there anything you want, Ushijima-sempai?”  
“Just not too spicy”, he replied. “If you don’t need me, I’ll go take a shower.”  
“I think I’ve got everything.”

Ushijima was the silent type and it suited her well. As much as she loved Hinata and Nishinoya, they were too loud for her. She had to admit she had a soft spot for the strong, comforting, silent type – much like Ushijima. Though he seemed blunt, he was also very kind. Perhaps she was totally biased, but she liked him. He reappeared just when she finished setting the table, sniffing, his eyes bright.

“It smells really good”, he said as he sat down.  
“Well I hope it tastes good”, she chuckled.

And it did, considering how fast dinner disappeared. She started to wash the dishes and he stood by her side, drying them and putting them back in their place. It was nice, this kind of domestic setting, calm and relaxing.

“Do you want to watch a film?” he asked, “it’s not late yet.”  
“Why not?” she said with a smile, following him to the living-room. “Do you have any idea?”  
“I don’t watch a lot of films”, he admitted. “I mostly watch volleyball matches.”

She laughed.

“I’m not even surprised!” She looked through the DVDs and grabbed one. “This one is really good! Well, unless you’re the action-movie type of guy, of course.”

He shrugged.

“Not really.”

He put on _The Giver_ and they sat on the couch – she had seen it several time already, and she couldn’t help but watch his expressions as he discovered the film. He seemed a bit overwhelmed when the movie ended.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.  
“It was a good film”, he answered simply. “I’ll show you to your room.”

 

She couldn’t sleep. The thunder was still rolling outside, and though she wasn’t afraid, she didn’t feel safe, not really and the noise startled her every time she closed her eyes. It was well past two when she decided to get up and drink some water. She spotted a shadow in the living-room: Ushijima was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, wide awake.

“You can’t sleep either?” she asked as she stepped closer, the jersey wrapped around her small body.  
“I don’t like storms”, he simply said.

She sat beside him: he looked exhausted, both by the lack of sleep and his practice from earlier. She nested herself in the couch and patted her stomach.

“Put your head here”, she said, glad the darkness didn’t show how much she was blushing. “I heard being close to someone’s belly helped calming.”

He stared at her but didn’t reply, instead he laid his head on her, fingers gripping the jersey tightly as he rearranged the covers around them. Now, she could feel him trembling against her, her own slightly trembling hand threading through his hair as she started to hum in a soft voice the only song she could remember at the moment.

“Ki o tsukete, kami-sama wa miteru. Kurai yomichi wa te o tsunaide kudasai. »

She could feel him getting calmer, his heavy weight anchoring her until she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up on the following morning, he was already up and ready, preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She knew he was probably the kind who went running early every morning, but he was there.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you”, he said.  
“It’s no problem if you could relax that much”, she answered with a smile.  
“Your clothes are dry, they are in the bathroom”, he added. “Go get ready while I finish breakfast.”

They wolfed down the food before taking off, an awkward atmosphere planning over them. Still, he brought her all the way to Karasuno, stopping a bit farther.

“I…” He licked his lips, and she could tell he was nervous. “It was fun being with you. Would you… Would you date me, Yachi-san?”

Her eyes widened. Ushijima Wakatoshi was asking her out?! And from what she could see, everyone was watching them as they passed by. He was the kind of guy who stood out in a crowd. She felt herself blush as she gently grabbed his hands.

“I would love to”, she answered, fearing her voice might get stuck in her throat.

The beaming smile he offered her was something she would have never dreamed to see. Keeping one of her hands in his – big and callous -, he walked with her to the gates, barely hesitating before entering with her and following her to the gymnasium. They could already hear them practicing. They exchanged their numbers to stay in contact and turned their eyes to the gymnasium.

“You… Want to meet them, Ushijima-sempai?” she asked carefully.

He stopped.

“You don’t want me to?”  
“Oh no, it’s just… they will be surprised, that’s all.”

He smiled softly and squeezed her hand gently.

“Well I think I’m the most surprised of all”, he said. “Also… please drop the “sempai”, Yachi-san.”  
“Only if you drop the “san””, she giggled. “Ushijima-kun.”  
“Ya-chan?”

She nodded, her small hand clasped firmly around Ushijima’s. Without realizing, they had stopped at the gymnasium’s doors. They were startled when it slid open, a bewildered Sugawara standing there.

“Ushijima?!” he blurted out. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t ready to see you there.”  
“I never thought I would stand here, to be honest”, Ushijima replied. “But I’ve brought back a precious thing of yours”, he added with a smile, tugging lightly on Yachi’s hand.  
“Yachi?! What… What is going on?” Sugawara asked. “I don’t understand.”  
“I’ll be going, otherwise I’ll be late for practice”, Ushijima stated. “Have a good day, Sugawara-san, Ya-chan.”

His voice had softened on her name as he blushed, looking away. She stood on her toes and pulled him down, kissing his cheek lightly.

“Thank you for everything, Ushijima-kun.”

He was beet red and quickly walked away, leaving her with a smile on her lips.

“I don’t understand”, Sugawara deadpanned. “What’s happening?”  
“The tables have turned”, she answered joyously, springing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Ushijima is a big softie.


	5. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Yachi love each other. In secret.  
> But things happen, and the secret can no longer be kept...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, warning for teen pregnancy and underage sex.

Yachi stirred in the morning sunlight, nestling more comfortably against the warmth at her side.

“You awake, sunshine?” a sleepy hoarse voice called her.

She opened her eyes, smiling.

“Good morning, Dai-chan”, she murmured at her lover.

She felt him shift and kiss her forehead lightly, his broad hands lingering on her hips before pulling her closer. She hugged him tightly. They had met in Tokyo two years earlier, and clicked together almost immediately. Aomine was tall and confident, just as she was shy and small. He had fallen for her hard and fast, and the thrill of the forbidden had caught her more effectively than a net. Now they were both second years and still living their hidden forbidden love story, meeting whenever they could, spending a night together before going back home. It wasn’t easy, but they loved each other enough for it.

“Shouldn’t you get up for morning practice?” he murmured in her ear.  
“It’s fine, Ennoshita won’t scold me”, she replied, nuzzling his throat. “Just stay a bit longer.”  
“It’ll be bad if your mom learns about it”, he said. “I don’t want to let you go, but I’m even more afraid of losing you.”

She sighed and pulled away, following his advice and getting ready for school. She could feel his eyes on her, memorizing everything he could before going away. They wouldn’t be able to meet for another three months after that. Three long months. They hugged each other tightly, kissing avidly – maybe it was the last time, who knew?

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she paled in his arms, her clear skin becoming even clearer against his tan torso.  
“I…”

She pushed him away, running to the toilets and emptying the contents of her stomach. He had run after her, holding her blonde hair and stroking her back with a worried face.

“Maybe you should stay home”, he said. “I…”  
“No, it’s okay.” She rinsed her mouth and grabbed her bag. “I feel much better now.”  
“I can take a later train and…”  
“Dai-chan, we can’t be seen together”, she murmured, holding his hand. “You know our parents wouldn’t approve of us.”  
“But I…”  
“I’ll be alright, Dai-chan”, she said with a smile. “See? I’m already better.”

He frowned, but nodded anyway.

“If anything, I’ll call Sugawara-san”, she said. “I’m off now. I love you, Dai-chan.”  
“I love you too, Hitoka-chan.”

 

She was late for practice, which was a rare occurrence. Ennoshita came to her as soon as she appeared.

“Are you alright, Yachi-san? You look a bit pale…”  
“It’s alright, I’m fine”, she replied with a smile.

She wasn’t, she realized on the next morning when she got sick again. But she went to school anyway and everything was fine, so she started to study and grabbed her agenda. Fingers skimming over the pages. Stopping. Counting. Her heart started to beat faster. She counted again, cold beads of sweat rolling down her spine. And again, her fingers now trembling. The agenda fell to the ground.

She was sick the morning following, but this time nervousness was twisting her insides. This couldn’t be real. She breathed in several times, leaving for practice as usual, her hands trembling. She stopped by the gymnasium, fear obscuring her mind.

“Yachi-san, you really don’t seem to feel good. You should go home and rest”, Ennoshita said, stopping beside her. “Do you need help? Should I call someone?”  
“I… I’ll be fine.”  
“Do you want me to call Sugawara-san?” he asked again, knowing she trusted the now college student.

Slowly, she nodded. Ennoshita stayed with her until Sugawara arrived, striding towards her as she collapsed in his arms, trembling and crying. Softly, he brushed her hair.

“Hey, calm down, Yachi-chan, calm down…”

Gently, he led her to a calm spot and handed her a bottle of water. His fingers wiped her tears.

“Now, will you tell me what’s wrong?”

She looked at him and burst into tears once more, Sugawara immediately wrapping her in her arms.

“I- I think I did something I shouldn’t have”, she sobbed against his shoulder.  
“It’s alright, Yachi, it’s alright… You can trust me, okay? I won’t tell a thing.”

She breathed in, calming down, fingers clenched in his shirt.

“I think I’m pregnant”, she mumbled against him.

He stilled for a second, before moving his hands once again, stroking her back.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

She shook her head.

“N-No but my period is la-ate and we- we met two months ago and I’ve been sick in the morning”, she stuttered, gripping him tightly. “I’m scared, Suga.”  
“It will be alright”, he said. “You’ll come home with me and I’ll give you something warm to drink while I’ll go to the pharmacy to buy a test, okay?”

She nodded.

“My mom can’t know about this”, she whispered. “She wouldn’t like him.”  
“How long have two been dating?” he asked, helping her stand up and guiding her to his car.  
“Two years now”, she answered. “He’s… He’s really great, Suga.” She smiled fondly, thinking of Aomine. “He’s aiming to become a pro in basketball. He’s really skilled, you know.”

It didn’t take long for them to get to Sugawara’s apartment – and Daichi’s, but Daichi had courses in the morning. He gave her something to drink and went to the downstairs pharmacy, coming back with a test. Her hands were trembling when he gave it to her, and waiting for the results proved to be the more stressful minutes of his life.

“Time’s up”, he said.  
“I don’t… I can’t…”

He stood up to look at the results. His heart missed a beat as he reached for the notice, verifying once more. He sat back beside her, fingers brushing back her bangs.

“It’s positive, isn’t it?” she whispered, her knuckled white from how hard she gripped her shirt.

He nodded.

“Yes.”  
“What am I going to do?” she asked in a trembling voice. “No one knew about us because we knew our families wouldn’t accept us. And now…”  
“Now you need to talk it out with him”, Sugawara said. “He’s just as responsible as you are.”  
“B-But…”  
“Call him now”, he said firmly. “Or else I’ll do it.”

She didn’t move. Sighing, Sugawara grabbed her phone and searched through her contacts. He stopped on a name – Aomine Daiki. Last message: _I miss you so much, Hitoka-chan. Why aren’t you answering?_ She stared at him, frozen, as he dialled the number.

_“Hitoka-chan! I was worried, why didn’t you answer?”_  
“Sorry Aomine-kun, I’m not Yachi-san”, Sugawara said. “But she is beside me.”  
_“Sugawara-san? Is something wrong with Yachi? She wasn’t feeling well and… She’s fine? Tell me nothing happened to her, please, I just…”_  
“She is fine”, Sugawara answered. “However, you’d better come here as fast as you can. This is no laughing matter.”  
_“Okay! I’ll grab the first train and-”_

Sugawara paled.

“Train? Where the hell do you live?”  
_“Tokyo! She didn’t tell you? Well I don’t see why she would… Anyway, I’m grabbing the first train to Miyagi so just text me where I can find her, okay?”_

Sugawara was stunned. Aomine might love her a lot to come to Miyagi like this, without a second of hesitation. It didn’t take long for Yachi to fall asleep against him, waking up only when Aomine was minutes away from them. Sugawara wrapped her in a blanket and opened the door when Aomine knocked. Despite his tan skin, he was pale, definitely worried about Yachi. Without waiting, he entered and sat down beside Yachi.

“I’ll be going”, Sugawara said. “Just call me if you need anything.”

Aomine nodded to him and leaned toward Yachi.

“What’s wrong, love? Talk to me, please, I…”

He tried to grab her hands under the cover and ended up pushing it aside, revealing the pregnancy test clasped in her hands. Slowly, he pried it away from her, paling even more as he understood what it was.

“Hitoka-chan”, he asked, his voice strained, “is it yours?”

Slowly, she nodded, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan”, she whispered.  
“No no no”, he said, pulling her against him, “I should be the one sorry. I never wanted to put you through this.” He hugged her for a while, squeezing her a bit tighter as he asked: “What do you want to do?”

She sniffed.

“I don’t know. It’s your child and I can’t…”

He took her face between his hands, dark skin against pale, staring into her eyes.

“Yachi Hitoka, do you want to keep this child?”

Slowly, she nodded, more tears spilling from her eyes.

“Yes.”  
“Then we’re definitely keeping it”, he said hugging her even more tightly. “I don’t know yet how we’ll do that, how it’ll play out for us, but I just want you to be happy, okay? I love you, Hitoka, more than anything.”  
“Daiki”, she said, her voice firm despite her tears, “you probably won’t be able to become a professional basketball player if you do that.” Softly, she stroked his cheek. “I don’t want to see you giving up on your dream.”  
“As long as I can play basketball, it’s all that matters”, Aomine replied. “I won’t give up on you just because things get harder.”  
“I don’t think you realize”, she said softly, “we’re still in high-school. You and me. How are we supposed to make it? I don’t think my mother or your parents will support us.”  
“We will. I’ll find a job. We’ll find a place. It might be cramped. I never said it was going to be easy, you know. But if there is one thing I’m sure of, it is that I love you and I’ll never give that up. And this child… chose the wrong timing, that’s for sure, but it was also part of the plan, wasn’t it?”

Her eyes widened when she realized what he implied, and she started to cry even more, burying her face in his chest.

“I love you, Dai-chan”, she bubbled, “I love you so much.”

They heard the sound of someone opening the door and taking off their shoes, and Daichi appeared. He blinked when he saw them, curled up on his couch.

“Yachi? What’s going on?”

His phone rang and he picked up.

“Suga? … Well I’m already home… I’ll call you later.” He looked at them. “Do you need more time?”

They shook their heads and he sighed.

“Okay, can you tell me what’s happening or is this off my jurisdiction?”  
“I’m pregnant”, Yachi blurted out, and he froze.  
“With my child”, Aomine added.  
“Wha- _Wait a second_.” He pulled a chair and sat down. “How the hell did it happen?”

Aomine snorted.

“How do you think those things happen?”  
“I didn’t even know you two were a thing!”  
“Well no one did”, Aomine retorted. “That’s the point of a secret relationship.”

The door opened once more and Sugawara entered.

“Daichi! Don’t tell me you’re already harassing them!”  
“Wha- Absolutely not!”  
“Aomine-kun, you can stay the night if you need to”, Sugawara said.  
“Suga”, Yachi called, and he stilled, staring at her. “We discussed and…”  
“We’re keeping it”, Aomine stated firmly. “I’m taking my responsibility.”

Sugawara sat down.

“But you two are still high-schoolers, and you’re both pretty sure your parents won’t approve of your relationship, right?”  
“Well I wasn’t the ideal boyfriend when we met”, Aomine said, “so it was obvious Hitoka’s mother wouldn’t approve of me. As for my parents…” he sighed. “Let’s say the problem is our social status that’s absolutely not the same. They won’t accept her, I know it.”  
“We’ll help you”, Sugawara said. “There’s not much we can do, but… We’ll help.”  
“I think… I think I’ll talk to my mother. I’ve had enough of lying to her about Daiki, and I won’t be able to hide… this for a long time.”  
“Is it alright if I come with you?” Aomine asked, thumbs rubbing on her hands.  
“I’d rather have you with me, yes”, Yachi answered.  
“If needed, you both can crash here”, Sugawara said. “We have a spare room.”

Daichi nodded.

“Suga is right. This place will always be open to you.”  
“Thank you guys”, Yachi said with a tired smile. “We should go, my mom told me she would be home early today.”

A moment later, they were both sitting in the living-room of the Yachi’s household, trying to figure out their life from now on. They heard the door open and close, and Yachi-san saying “I’m home!” cheerfully. Hitoka could feel Aomine tensing beside her, and soon her mother appeared in the living-room.

“Hitoka? Who is this young man?”  
“Mom, can you come and sit down with us? I’d like to talk to you”, she said after gathering her courage.

Her mother stared for a moment.

“You’re pregnant, is that it?” she finally said.

Hitoka gripped Aomine’s hand tightly.

“How… How did you know?”  
“Hitoka, you’re sitting in the living-room with a fine young man about your age and asking me to sit down to have a talk. Do you think I am stupid enough not to realize?”

She walked to the two youngsters and sat across from them.

“Whatever you two decided, I guess and I hope you’ll support my daughter”, she said to Aomine. “And I’ll support you, Hitoka, whatever you may chose.”

Hitoka slowly rose her head.

“You’re not… angry?”  
“I’m confused. Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend? I’m worried. You two are so young, and you’re facing a difficult situation. But angry? No, I’m not angry. It wouldn’t help you, and it wouldn’t change a thing. I’m hurt that you didn’t trust me enough to talk about your boyfriend. I’m trying to understand what drove you this far from me. But no matter what you do, you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart.”

Hitoka burst into tears, falling into her mother’s arms and crying her soul out against her.

“I-I’m sorry mom”, she sobbed, “I’m sorry…”

Gently, her mother stroked her hair until she calmed down.

“Now, how about we take back things to the beginning, okay?”

Aomine stood up and bowed deeply.

“I’m Aomine Daiki, ma’am, and I’m pleased to finally meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea about what I was going to do for this prompt so I looked for a second prompt and "a major character learns they're expecting" and I could see the drama so. Drama.  
> So I'm sorry Aomine is soo responsible in this but like... I didn't want him to be an ass. (I didn't want Hitoka's mom to be an ass either.)


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Yachi livd a perfect love story. Until they weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, trigger warning for major character death, disease and grief.

Oikawa entered the room and closed the door behind him. Iwaizumi was laying on his bed, his back turned to him. He wasn’t moving, nor making any sound. The setter walked slowly to the bed and sat beside him, a hand rubbing his back.

“How are you holding on?” he asked softly.  
“I’m not”, Iwaizumi replied, his voice broken for the numerous tears he had shed. “I’m not”, he repeated, burying his face in the damp covers, body shaking with sobs until Oikawa laid beside him and pulled him in his embrace, letting him cry himself to sleep.

 

_Two years ago_

Iwaizumi didn’t even react when Matsukawa sent the ball right into his head.

“Who’s this girl? The one with Karasuno?”  
“She’s her manager, isn’t she? She was there last time too”, Kindaichi replied.  
“No, not her, the cute one, with the blonde hair and warm smile?”  
“Iwa-chan, are you having a crush on her?” Oikawa teased, and Iwaizumi turned beet red.  
“Like hell I am!” he roared, smacking his head.  
“Ow! Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi huffed, eyes turning back to the girl. She was laughing happily at something Hinata had said, her whole face changing as she beamed with joy. Never before had his heart beat this strongly. He strode to the other side of the court decidedly, his teammates calling him back – but his eyes were set on the girl.

“Who are you?” he barked at her, and she jumped, trembling and staring at him.  
“Y-Yachi Hitoka”, she replied, stammering.

She was beautiful and he only knew one thing: he wanted to see her smile more.

“Please go out with me”, he asked firmly before he could chicken out, adrenaline coursing through his veins from the match and his bold move.  
“What?” she squeaked.  
“Oi, oi, oi, what are you doing, harassing our manager?” the bald guy said, barging in and pulling her away, staring at him defiantly.  
“Iwa-chan what the hell are you doing, get back here!” Oikawa cried out, pulling him back. “I’m sorry I don’t know what went through his mind! Silly Iwa-chan!”

That day, Seijoh lost the match during the Spring Tournament. It meant it was the end of the road for them. And Iwaizumi knew he no longer stood a chance with Yachi – who would look at them, now that they had been defeated by someone other than Shiratorizawa?

He was changing slowly when Kindaichi walked back into the locker rooms, looking puzzled.

“Iwaizumi-san, there’s someone out there asking for you.”

He got ready quickly, wiping his tears and hoping his eyes weren’t too red before stepping out. She was standing there, blushing and bashful.

“If your offer still holds”, she said in a breath, “I’d like to go out with you, Iwaizumi-sempai.”

The world could have stopped he wouldn’t have been more surprised.

“I- I-”  
“Of course it still holds”, Oikawa answered with a bright smile – a fake smile hiding how much he hurt. “Iwa-chan is just very flustered right now. If you give him your number, I’ll make sure he contacts you.”  
“Thank you, Oikawa-sempai”, she said with a look of relief, handing a piece of paper to Iwaizumi. “Take care”, she added, bowing before running away.  
“You’ll thank me later”, Oikawa said to his friend, “once you’ll realize I saved your perfect love story.

\--

Yachi was perfect, bright as the sun, kind and gentle, funny too, even though most of the time she didn’t mean to be. She had managed to repel Iwaizumi’s gruffness and though she belonged to the enemy, she was well-liked by all of Seijoh’s volleyball team members. She was the one who made Iwaizumi blush so hard even Kyoutani teased him, and the one who broke him when she spontaneously kissed his cheek. She was the one who grabbed his hand when they walked together, but he was the one holding her tightly when they went through the Haunted House. She was the one who appreciated his weird sense of humour and could put up with his sappiness. She was the one he loved. And everything seemed perfect, until that day.

 

_About two years later_

 

“What… What does this mean? I don’t understand, I don’t… It’s not possible…”  
“Saddly, it seems it is the reality”, Yachi-san’s co-worker – and best friend - said, clearly holding back his tears. “The doctors said she had three months at the most.”

Iwaizumi felt tears running down his face, but it didn’t make any sense. Yachi was so joyous, so full of life, there was no way she was dying…

“I’m sorry, Iwaizumi-kun”, the man said softly, patting his shoulder.  
“I-I need to see her”, he said, running to her room, arriving just as Yachi-san walked out, bursting into tears now that she didn’t have to put on a brave front for her daughter. He barged in the room and kneeled beside her bed.  
“Hitoka”, he murmured, pressing kisses to her hands.  
“Hajime”, she replied with a soft smile, brushing back his hair. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here for you of course”, he murmured through his tears.  
“No, Hajime. We should- I want to break up”, she said, her throat tight.  
“What?” he blurted out, head shooting up in disbelief.  
“I don’t want to put you through this”, she said, her fingers stroking his face. “I don’t want you to see me declining. I can’t do this to you.”  
“Hitoka”, he murmured, kissing her hands even more fervently, “I love you. I love you so much, Hitoka, please, please don’t leave me…”  
“I don’t want to”, she murmured, shoulders shaking as she started to cry, “it hurts so much, Hajime”, she sobbed as he pulled her into his arms.

Strong arms, safe haven, and yet… Yet he wasn’t strong enough to save her.

“I’m not abandoning you, Hitoka”, he murmured. “I’ll be with you ‘til the end.”

She didn’t reply, instead pressing her face against his shoulder.

\--

She was laying there, so purely beautiful and yet so sickly pale. Oh how he wished to see her smile. He clutched the flowers over his heart, leaning over the casket to press on last kiss to her cold skin and put his flowers in her hands, crossed over her chest. Tears were falling from his eyes – it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone, taking his sun away.

“How am I supposed to go on without you, Hitoka?” he murmured through broken sobs. “ _Why_ didn’t you save her?” he yelled at the gods above, fingers gripping the wood so tightly it hurt. “Why did you take her from me?”

\--

It had been two weeks and he hadn’t gotten out of bed, refusing to see anyone and only allowing Oikawa to lay next to him in silence until he slept. Oikawa was gone but there was a piece of paper wrapped around a USB port next to him. He grabbed the paper, puffed eyes reading Oikawa’s handwriting effortlessly. _She asked me to give you this once she’d be gone_ , it was simply written. He put down the USB key and rolled back in bed. Why would it matter?

Two other weeks went by before Oikawa barged in, kicking him out of bed and yelling angrily.

“Do you really think she wanted to see you like this?! Do you think this is what she wanted? Get yourself together, Hajime! _She is gone_. She will not come back, even if you cry her until you die as well. She wanted you to be happy! Do you really want to let her down that much?”

That night, Iwaizumi finally leaved his bed, putting the key in his laptop. There was only one thing on it – a video. Dated from _before_. He clicked on it, and suddenly Yachi was there, healthy and smiling on his screen.

_“Hello Hajime-kun. I know the past few months have been really hard on you, and I want to apologize for that. You are, doubtlessly, the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re staying by my side even now, and I-_ Her voice broke. _I love you so much, Hajime. There’s not a day that passes without my thanking the gods that they gave you to me. You’re my benediction, Hajime. I know… I know this is really hard on you as well. But I want you to know that I want you to be happy. Go on, live. You’re strong, Hajime. You’ll find another girl that you’ll love, and she will love you back. And you will be happy, Hajime. I want you to be happy. This is the only thing I want. Don’t live in the past, or in the memory of me – of us. I know it will always seem too soon. I know it. But one day, soon, we’ll have to tell each other goodbye. I love you, Hajime, and I always will. Take care of you. Goodbye”,_ she murmured before cutting the camera.

Hajime broke down.

“Goodbye, Hitoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly love writing sad things.


	7. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can someone please tell me why I feel like I just stepped into some dancing rom-com?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating G, no warnings apply.

The gymnasium was eerily silent when Daichi arrived. Usually, Hinata and Kageyama would already be screaming, and he would hear the sound of shoes squeaking on the ground, and the bouncing of a ball… But there was nothing. He walked closer, until he could actually hear Kageyama, Nishinoya and Hinata talking to someone. Yachi was standing before them, blushing red. He felt his heart thud and was about to step inside when she spoke:

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it, just… Don’t laugh?”  
“We would never laugh at you, Yachi”, Nishinoya said. “We just want to hear, I’m jealous from Kageyama. Why was he the only one who heard you?”

She giggled and stood up straighter, taking off her jacket as they stepped a bit farther to give her space. Daichi leaned in, curious about what was happening. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and opened them again.

_“Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly”_, she started to sing a clear, bright voice full of joy and summer.

At the same time, she was moving her hands, arms, legs and feet, dancing to the beat in her chest. Daichi definitely entered, looking at her in awe. He never knew she could twist, nor that she could sing, and he was only falling even more for her.

_“I'm in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame”_, she sang, staring into his eyes with a shy smile. He stepped closer, entranced, and held out a hand to her. _“Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me”_, she continued, grabbing his hand as he pulled her to him, dancing in time with her, Yachi’s eyes widening as he displayed something he thought buried and forgotten long ago.

_“I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet her every morning 'bout half past eight”_, he started to sing just after her, feets rolling on the ground as he matched her movements with a grin. _“I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying your books to school  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me”_, he continued to sing in a deep, rich voice no one knew him – except maybe Suga, since he had caught him singing once. (It had never happened again.)

Her smile grew wider and brighter as their dancing took them everywhere in the gymnasium, hands grazing her waist and then grabbing her fingers as they started to sing in unison.

_“You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey now, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart.”_

Daichi resumed the song, spinning her around as she laughed happily.

_“You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what you're putting down  
Well since I kissed her loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me.”_

The rest of the team had arrived, but the two dancers were unaware of their presence, focused on each other, on the tap of their feet and the clap of their hands, and the sway of their hips and the lingering touches against their skins. Yachi spun gracefully and sang again, taking Daichi’s breath away – repeating the same words he had said and it sounded so true in her voice it made his head spin.

_“Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me”_, they sang together once more, bodies pressed close as the song ended, lips mere millimetres apart and how did it happen? Daichi leaned in as Yachi stepped on her toes and their lips were touching, and if it had never been supposed to happen, it was indeed happening. And it felt right.

A clapping sound pulled them out of their world and they both turned red as they realized the whole team was looking at them, without counting Coach Ukai who just seemed flabbergasted. Suga was clapping his hands with a bright smile.

“Finally! I was starting to get angry at your pining, both of you”, he said with laughter in his voice.  
“Can someone please tell me why I feel like I just stepped into some dancing rom-com?” Coach Ukai said, and the team burst out laughing as the two lovebirds became even redder.  
“That was an awesome confession!” Hinata cried out, before looking at Kageyama.  
“I’m _not_ singing you some cheesy song, dumbass”, the setter roared, becoming red.

Tanaka laughed loudly.

“You totally would!”

Daichi averted his eyes from them, meeting Yachi’s. A smile tugged at his lips.

“I guess that says it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this week, I hope you liked it (or at least parts of it). As usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
